The present invention broadly relates to a multi-ply headbox for a papermaking machine and, more specifically pertains to a new and improved apparatus for retaining a partition foil or sheet or lamella or the like.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the present invention is of the type comprising a partition foil or sheet which is secured at a partition or divider element dividing a nozzle chamber of the headbox and serves to continue to keep apart plys of paper stock across a predetermined distance or length in the direction of paper stock travel in the papermaking machine.
The partition foil or sheet or the like is formed of a flexible material and mounted by means of an apparatus at the partition or divider element at a tip or free end region thereof at a joining or connecting location, which tip or free end region is directed in or faces the outlet direction of the headbox. For the assembly and disassembly of the partition foil or sheet, a relatively complicated and time-consuming assembly operation is required. Such assembly or disassembly is necessary when the partition foil is exchanged depending on varying requirements as concerns the length of the partition foil or sheet as viewed in the outlet direction in order to adapt the headbox to different work or operational requirements of the papermaking machine, or when maintenance or servicing is required after wear or abrasion of the partition foil or sheet. A known arrangement of a partition foil or sheet is disclosed, for example, in West German Pat. No. 3,227,218, published Oct. 18, 1984.